Chapter 200
That Which Extinguishes Life is the 200th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. On an enigmatic place, a mysterious boy is seen resting on the grass. At Fairy Tail, Lisanna is welcomed by some other members and they are all partying and, as usual, fighting. At the Magic Council, the new Chairman Guran Doma declares that Fairy Tail will be disbanded if there are any more complaints relating to the Guild. Back on the forlorn island, the boy kills a pack of wolves with an unknown gloomy magic and he is expecting to eventually meet, Natsu Dragneel... Summary ﻿On an unknown location, a boy lies on grass and remarks how sad the sky looks.... At the guild, Lisanna looks around the new guild, as they celebrate her return. Even Raijinshuu personally show their gratefulness to see Lisanna back. Lucy notices Evergreen's new hairstyle, and that Juvia reverted back to her own outfit as well. She changed because Happy told her Gray was the one in love with Juvia in Edolas, so she changed back to match in hopes of getting Gray. Gray talking to Cana about her Edolas version and Lisanna telling the others about the Natsu in Edolas. Everyone laughs at Chibi-Pantherlily as he notices how noisy and rowdy the guild is. Erza comes by and talks to Lily about what being an Earthland Mage is like and reminds him its not about the Magic, but the wielder of it. Pantherlily states that it is comfortable to have someone like Erza with a familiar face. Gajeel wants to put all the cats against in battle which Natsu agrees to, but not the other cats. After a few more comments and weird actions, the guild gets into a huge fight... again... as usual. Juvia also wants to be in the fight and start striping which is Lucy tells her not to. Gildarts and Makarov talk about Mystogan leaving, but are sure he will be fine as he has grew up in this guild; Fairy Tail. At the Magic Council, the new Chairman, Guran Doma, wonders why Fairy Tail isn't expelled yet. The members agree one more incident and Fairy Tail will be disbanded to maintain the sacred Magic World balance. All them agree, except for Org. At Fairy Tail, the guild is tired, and all the members fall asleep on top of each other. Lucy looking at Natsu thinking he must feel lonely sometimes and wants to meet up with Igneel quickly. Trying to hear what Natsu is saying, Lucy close up her ear but gets punched by Natsu. Back on the unknown location, wolves jump towards the strange boy. He tells them to go away, but it is too late and he releases his Death Magic, killing anything living around him. The Killing Mage apologizes and says he doesn't want to kill, but the world just rejects him. He hopes to meet Natsu Dragneel soon... Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *None Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Death Magic (死の魔法 Shi no Mahō) Spells used *Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken) *Death Wave Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat Navigation